


TV Land

by scooterwrites



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel seeks two things from you: revenge for dissing his OTP and your confession to Sam- only his way of getting it out of you is less than conventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Land

"Ahh. Some peace and quiet in the bunker. I've got an hour before Sam and Dean come up with another possible case." You thought, relaxing on your bed with your laptop after a long day of research. "It looks like I have just enough time to watch... "  
"(Y/N)!! Whatcha watching?" Said Dean from behind you. You slammed your laptop shut and stuttered "N-n-nothing. Leave me alone!"   
He smirked and put his hands out in front of him defensively. "Hey, no need to be ashamed of a little adult entertainment. It's totally fine by me."  
Your face heated up as you guessed what he thought you were watching "It wasn't that! I promise. Just leave me alone!" You shrieked. He chuckled and shouted over his shoulder as he walked away. "No shame in a little fun!"  
You three your shoe at his back and he ducked just in time. You cursed under your breath as you opened up your laptop again. You smiled at your wallpaper; it was a picture of you and Gabriel the Archangel back when he zapped you to Rome for some research. You and Gabriel, that annoying archangel, happened to be best friends. The brothers introduced you two after his miraculous return from the dead. You had heard of the antics he had caused, and you immediately look a liking to him. Anyone who could prank the brothers and cas deserved a gold star in your book. Now, the two of you indulged in TV binge watching sessions with junk food galore. He and you watched all the shows the "fangirls" enjoy: Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Game of Thrones. Sam didn't know of your love of Game of Thrones because then you'd reveal how much of a fangirl you had become. You would have loved to watch and discuss with him, but you had to keep your tough facade in order to maintain a certain level of respect, and Gabe knew that too. You both tried to keep your secret to yourselves.  
Sadly, however, Gabriel was pissed at you because you insulted his love of Sherlolly. He loved the idea of the two of Sherlock and Molly Hooper together, but that was clearly NOT the actual relationship portrayed in the show. It was clear to you that Sherlock loved John. It was frustrating how Gabe didn't see that! He told you he would get revenge when you plastered his walls with Johnlock fanart one night before a binge watching session. You tried to think about how he would get back at you, but you had no clue what he would do.   
Sam wandered into you room as you pulled up Netflix and peaked over your shoulder. You immediately pulled up another tab and googled something random and not fangirl-ish. You two were closer, but like Dean you couldn't let him know your fandom loves. You thought he liked the badass tough-girl you, and you didn't want to ruin any chances you had by being like Becky. You knew how much that girl freaked him out.   
"Really, (Y/N)? You googled really big guns? You gotta work harder than that to cover something up."  
"I'm not covering something up, Sam. I was just admiring these large guns. They have such nice... Nice, um. Barrels."  
He glanced skeptically, but continued speaking. "Well, if you're done looking up big guns than we have a case. It seems Gabe might have turned something up about another god and needs our help getting out of his mess. We are leaving in 10." You sighed and nodded. It seems that Doctor Who and Sherlock will have to wait for another day. You stood up and followed Sam out of you room and into the car where Dean was waiting. 

 

When the three of you arrived in the desolate warehouse, guns drawn, it was clear that Gabe did not need any help. He was sitting on a golden throne chewing gum and listening to music through a headset. It was funny. He looked just like... Moriarty! "Oh no." You whispered. Sam and Dean looked at you confused. "(Y/N)? Do you know what's going on?" Before you had a chance to respond, Gabe smiled and stood up.   
"Nice to see you made it, my three amigos, however, my vendetta only involved (Y/N), but since the three of you are here now, this makes it even better!" He winked at you and you glared. "In the words of one of (Y/N)'s favorite characters: Fantastic, Allons-y and Geronimo!" With that he snapped his fingers and everything changed. The dripping ceilings and crumbling walls swirled and shimmered and slowly materialized into the walls of.. The TARDIS?  
Your outfit had changed too. You were wearing a pinstripe suit, converse and a long overcoat. You were dressed loosely as the 10th Doctor, your favorite! Dean and Sam's clothes had changed too when you looked over to them gawking at their clothes. Dean's had changed from their usual rugged layered look to skinny jeans and a maroon cropped leather jacket? That was... Martha! How could you forget? Dean already looked uncomfortable and confused. He tried to take off the leather jacket, but it seemed every time he took it off, another would appear the moment he set it on the floor. He grimaced and gave up after six unsuccessful tries. Sam had a nice fitted blue button down and black slacks with suspenders. His overcoat was similar to yours, but looked almost naval. JACK! He was Captain Jack Harkness! Sam looked slick in the fitted shirt, and you blushed when he stuck his thumbs under his suspenders and wiggled his eyebrows. If Jack was here and Martha was here... This this had to be the episode Utopia, where the find the Master by accident. It seems as though you still haven't arrived yet. As much as you watched the show, it was hard to figure out how on earth you would fly the TARDIS. Sam and Dean had turned to you when they realized that you should've know where the three of you had ended up.   
Dean looked annoyed and Sam was somewhat amused. Dean yelled at you. "So (Y/N). You want to give us a little explanation here? Or are you just gonna sit and stare. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is in this... Monstrosity." Sam chucked and you smiled.Sudden realization caused you to turn beet red. You'd have to tell them about your fandoms. This is what Gabe mean by revenge. You ground the toe of your shoe into the grating of the floor and whispered "Um.. So you guys remember when Gabe zapped you into all of those TV shows?" They both nodded. "Well, he's zapped us into my guilty pleasure shows, like Dean and Dr. Sexy MD." Dean flushed and opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again when he realized it was no use arguing. Sam piped up. "So, where are we then?"   
"You guys ever hear of Doctor Who?" You shrugged. Dean looked incredulous. "You mean that old British re-run that started in the 60’s? With the guy with the long scarf?"  
"It's actually started up again. That guy with the scarf was the 4th Doctor. I'm supposed to be the 10th Doctor. Sammy here is Captain Jack Harkness and you, dear Dean, are Martha Jones, my companions." You slapped both of their backs and made your way to the center console. Dean started whining about his outfit some more while Sam went to try the doors. He shouted back "It's no use. They're locked."   
"Of course. Gabe wouldn't let us off that easy." Dean shouted back, flipping buttons on the console. You looked around the console for any hits from Gabe. He wouldn't have given you all of this theatrics just to have you die. It wouldn't be that simple. You spied a little note on the dash in enochian. Gabe had insisted teaching you when you first became friends, saying that only the angels and yourself would know the language. You would use it to pass notes while researching and talk about the Winchesters and your fandoms when you wanted a private conversation. Plus, he said it would come in handy if you ever got in trouble with another race of monsters. 

"Hey kiddo! Hope you remembered to turn off the light before going to bed. Hope you finally confess to gigantor. You'll stay here the longer you wait. It’s the only reason I’ll let you out. Or if I get bored. Whichever comes first.  
-Gabriel  
P.s. Sherlolly forever!"

Why on earth would he mention turning off the bedroom lights? You looked around the console. Bedroom lights? There were buttons, levers, and flashing lights. Then you spied it. A little switch that looked just like your bedroom light switch. You flipped it. Sam and Dean hit the deck as you giggled. The TARDIS made its whooshing whirring noise and you felt it land suddenly, jarring you off balance. You flopped down onto something lumpy. You sat up and saw you had landed on Sam. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" You jumped up and stuck out your hand to help him to his feet. Dean groaned "What about me? Do I get an apology? Do I get a hand up? No. Because (Y/N) doesn't... whoa! " you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. You snapped it open and saw only darkness. You shoved him out and you looked over to Sam. "What was that about (Y/N)?" You laughed nervously. "Oh nothing. I just thought we should move on. You know, things to do, people to see. Plus the faster we move through this the faster this is over!" "Alright then." You could tell he didn't believe you, but it was the best you could do. You grabbed his hand, ignoring the blush rising up your face, and jumped into the abyss. "Geronimo!"

When the blackness faded, you were staring at a fireplace and bookshelves. Dean was already pacing the room, wearing a decorative sweater and slacks. Sam was once again in a fitted shirt and slacks, but this one was purple. He had a nice scarf on too. You immediately realized that you were in Sherlock. You glanced down to see your outfit had changed too. You had a flowery blouse and khakis on along with a lab coat. You were Molly. Of course Gabe would set it up like this. Since Dean and Sam were brothers, you couldn’t help but deny Johnlock in this case, seeing as Dean was John and Sam was Sherlock. It didn’t help too that you had a major crush on Sam. With Gabe’s setup, and if you confessed now, Sherlolly would officially be a canon relationship (provided Sam liked you back.) You saw that Anderson was there as well as Lestrade. Lestrade walked up and began chatting with you about your latest case while Dean and Sam tried to puzzle out where you were. It didn’t help that they couldn’t ask you, since Lestrade was keeping you occupied.   
Dean looked over and saw a man with short blonde hair place his hand on your elbow, gesturing for you to step into the adjacent hallway just outside apartment the flat. He looked over to Sam and saw his jaw clench and his hands ball into fists. He knew the two of you had it bad for each other, but neither of you wanted to be the first to spill the beans. He had talked it over with Gabriel and tried to set up some sort of confession scenario, but it seemed that Gabe had went ahead and set one up on his own. He only hoped Sam would get his act together and confess before you got lost or worse. He remembered what Sam told him about the groundhog day incident and hoped that (Y/N) and Sam would make it out okay. He was about to talk to Sam when a man with dark hair stormed up to him, shouting about controlling “the freak” while gesturing wildly at Sam. Sam just stared at where you had just been and didn’t even notice the man yelling at Dean. The man, whose lab coat read “Anderson” suddenly pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Dean, winking. His face shimmered for a second and Gabriel smiled at Dean before disappearing. Dean opened the note and read it aloud.  
“Dear Godzilla and Mothra,   
Hope you are having fun in (Y/N)’s favorite TV shows. She never wanted to tell the two of you about them. Oops! I hope you guys get to leave soon. The shows only get more dramatic from here. Oh and Sam, you should know that you also hold the key to getting out of here. You just need to tell her. No sense in hiding it or denying it, Dean and I both know. The longer you wait the more I will force you to make it happen!  
Peace out.  
-Gabriel”

Lestrade had lead you down onto the street and into Speedy’s. He had bought you a coffee and sat down at one of the tables. You had always loved Lestrade. He tried so hard to be kind and understanding to John and Sherlock, even if he was clueless. He was pretty cute too, but he was no Sam.   
“Molly, are you alright? You’ve been staring for a while and it’s worrying me.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”   
“Good. Good. Molly, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner sometime. I think you’re a great girl and I’d really love it if I could take you out on a proper date. More than just coffee, you know?”  
Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up. It was Sam, thank goodness.  
“Actually, she’s my girlfriend, so she declines. It would be best if you get going.” He send Lestrade the bitch-face as you liked to call it, and Lestrade looked crestfallen.   
“Hey, there are always people out there. Keep your hopes up.” you said, patting Lestrade on the shoulder. When he left, you turned to Sam.  
“Hey, thanks for covering for me Sam. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come when you did.” He smiled warmly at you and you grinned back. “Actually” he started, but just then Dean opened the door and you both stopped and looked at him. Sam glanced at you looked almost disappointed, but he smiled and waved towards the door. “I think I found the way out!” Dean called to the two of you. You smiled half heartedly and followed Sam out the door and into… A forest?  
You saw you were dressed in a beautiful gown, but Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen. You saw that you were dressed in gray and white silks with ornate embroidery on the dress. It was a little thick, but the air was nippy and the dress kept you surprisingly warm. You tried to guess what show had a renaissance fell, but then you realized those where House Stark colors! At least Sam might know which show he was in. Unfortunately for you, Game of Thrones also meant there were a lot more chances to get killed, especially if you were supposed to be a major character. You wandered around the woods, trying to find either Sam or Dean and figure out how to get out of here. You still needed to ask Sam what he was going to tell you when you saw the largest tree you had ever seen. It was big and white with a huge face carved into the trunk. “The Heart Tree.” you whispered to yourself. You saw Sam sitting at the base of the tree, staring at the huge sword in front of him. He looked up in wonder as he saw you looking at him from the other side of the small pool near the base of the tree. “You like Game of Thrones (Y/N)?” He asked and you nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have loved to have watched it with you!” You shrugged. “I didn’t want you to think I was some crazed fangirl like Becky. I know how much she freaked you out, so I kept my shows a secret. I didn’t want to ruin any chances of…” but you trailed off, realizing you had said too much. “Any chances of what (Y/N)?” he said, rising to his feet and moving to stand in front of you. “Any chances of being with you. I really like you, but I didn’t know if you felt the same. Gabe was trying to set this up to get revenge and get me to confess.” you looked away from him, staring at the fallen leaves at your feet. “I guess it worked, seeing as I just kinda did. Let’s just find our way out of here so we can forget this whole thing happened.” You turned to go back the way you had come, but Sam grabbed onto your wrist before you could leave. “But what if I don’t want to forget this?” He said, smiling gently. “I really like you too. I was afraid you didn’t like me back, so I didn’t say anything. You are too kind of a person to lose for something as stupid as scaring you away with my feelings.” You smiled up at him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.   
Suddenly there was a flash of white light and the two of you were standing in the Bunker again, arms still wrapped around each other. You turned and saw Gabriel and Dean high five-ing each other, smiling and whooping. You blushed and buried your head into Sam’s chest, while Sam just chuckled at his brother’s antics. Sam kept his arm around your waist but led you over to where Dean and Gabe were still cheering. “Finally you two spill the beans. I just hope you two are happy.” said Gabe, smiling at you. You looked up at Sam. “We sure are, thanks to you, you jerk.” Slapping Gabe on the shoulder playfully. Dean and Gabe walked out of the library to the kitchen to grab some beers. Sam turned to you and grinned. “So (Y/N), what do you say about watching a little Game of Thrones, now that I know it’s one of your favorites?” You mirrored his grin and pecked him on the cheek. “It sounds perfect.”


End file.
